


and the real tragedy is half of it was true

by sleepy_sadist



Series: Dream SMP Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Tubbo, November 16th, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Traitor Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sadist/pseuds/sleepy_sadist
Summary: Technoblade’s first mistake was thinking he could trust them.-Short drabble about Technoblade’s “betrayal.” Spoilers for November 16th.
Relationships: NONE.
Series: Dream SMP Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035675
Comments: 29
Kudos: 226





	and the real tragedy is half of it was true

Technoblade did not betray Pogtopia.

  
It might have seemed like it. It might have seemed like he was some kind of turncoat. Someone who did things for themself alone. Techno wished that was true.

He had worked for days to gather gear, and weapons, and anything he thought his team might need to win the war! He worked and worked and worked. He discarded sleep in favor of farming. Forgot rest in order to mine. Hardly did anything but gather materials. 

All so he could make enough gear for everyone.

All so he could make enough armor to get everyone through the incoming conflict.

All for his friends.

All for the country they loved so dearly.

All for them.

He thought they were his friends.

So, no.  


Technoblade didn’t betray Pogtopia. He supported them, through and through. He was excited, even! Excited when they saw it. Excited about the compliments, the approval.

  
~~Typical of them to only be thankful when presented with riches.~~

But he cared about them. About their opinions.

  
  
He wanted them to be friends with him. Techno wanted them to be his friends.

Technoblade _wanted_.

But of course. 

_ How could he rely on other people? _

He had made it clear. He only asked for one thing in exchange for all of his gear, all of his weapons, all of his effort.

  
All of his farming! All of his training!   
  


All of his _help_.

All of his trust.

He only asked for one thing. That was all.

No new government. That was all.

He didn’t want one tyrant to be replaced in favor of another. That was all.

Was it too much to ask for?

Technoblade watched as Tubbo stepped on stage. He watched as Tubbo declared that he was now the  _ president _ .

_ The president! _

He thought they were his friends. 

It was almost funny.  


Of course they weren’t friends. 

He had killed Tubbo,  _ in front of a crowd _ just a month ago, like everyone loved to remind him.

So, as Technoblade spawns the wither, he doesn’t regret it. He doesn’t feel bad. 

Because he didn’t betray them

Technoblade didn’t betray Pogtopia. Pogtopia betrayed him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rät by Penelope Scott
> 
> (comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated. I read all of them <3\. also if you give kudos thank you i love you.)


End file.
